Goku In: the war against the toaster
by Golden Rain
Summary: be afraid... its a humour fic from me.... me very very afraid.. wot happens when Chichi and bulma leave goku and vegeta to cook supper for themselves and trunks and goten..... and ...... the princes of sayains MUST have his toast.....


Goku.. In: The War Against the Toaster By Golden Rain  
  
  
  
Be afraid, very afraid. I am writing a .. humour fic *loud collective gasp from readers * now.. Coz this is my first humour fic. I would really appreciate some reviews to tell me what you think. coz I have literally no idea of how 'humouress' most people would find this.. so pleez REVIEW!! Ja ~Golden Rain~  
  
Disclaimer: no no no. I DON'T OWN DBZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! and I make NO money out of this fic (  
  
*lawyers look disappointed *  
  
Warnings: very, very, very, mild Goku bashing.  
  
Goku woke up one morning and lay there for a few minutes thinking back about his dream. He had been dreaming that the he had found a cave - completely made of chocolate! It had a chocolate lake and everything. all different types of chocolate too, milk chocolate, dark, orange flavoured, white. all types!!! It was Goku's idea of heaven!  
  
As Goku lay there pondering upon his dream, he wondered why his stomach wasn't rumbling yet. he looked at it in puzzlement. Then he realised why, his nose didn't smell lovely smells wafting up from the kitchen. He twitched his nose experimentally. nope! There were definitely no food smells. how queer!!! Maybe Chi-Chi had been abducted by aliens?! Maybe those same aliens were now eating all the food in the house?!?!?!?  
  
With a great roar of rage, Goku leapt out of bed - he must rescue his food!... his wife too for that matter. but first of all the food!  
  
He tore down stairs in a massive rush, but was halted in his footsteps by what he saw.a sight which could be much, much worse than Chi-Chi being abducted by aliens, or even worse than. no! it couldn't be as bad as there being no food. could it? The object was. a note!!!  
  
Goku walked cautiously up to The Note. He held it up with trembling fingers and read:  
  
Dear Goku; Bulma and I have gone shopping. She's told Vegeta that you and Goten will fly over there and all have breakfast together. However, the house robots aren't working at the moment, so you and Vegeta will have to do the cooking yourselves! To make sure that Vegeta cooperates, Bulma has told him she'll break the gravity machine and not fix it for two months if he doesn't help prepare breakfast for Trunks and Goten!  
  
I'll see you later! Give Goten a hug for me, and if you get stuck, Gohan's staying the night at Videls, doing a study project for school.  
  
Ashiertu Chi-Chi XxXxXx  
  
Goku stared at the note for a few more minutes, then he shrugged his shoulders and went to get his son.  
  
~At Capsule Corp. the kids have been told to go and play while the adults are cooking, Goku has been assigned to make toast while Vegeta (who has had more practice) was doing the rest.)~  
  
"Now Mr. Toaster, I don't like you and I know you don't like me." growled Goku at the toaster "but for the sake of Vegeta's sanity, will you please work with me and make this toast properly. please Mr. Toaster, it would be very kind of you if you could." pleased with himself for thinking to ask the toaster to work before he used it. Then he put several pieces of bread into it and pressed the down switch. The toast disappeared into the depths of the toaster and Goku was left staring.  
  
~About 5mins later~  
  
Goku was still waiting for the toast to pop up.  
  
~5mins later~  
  
Goku was still waiting.  
  
~10 mins later~  
  
A pissed off Vegeta came into the room yelling at Goku "what the hell is taking so long, I've done everything else so far!!! Why is the damn toast holding up the Prince Of Sayain's breakfast?!?!" Goku shrugged his shoulders and explained "I put the bread down, and am waiting for the toast to come up. but it hasn't yet." Vegeta growled under his breath about baka's while he went and got some bread, "Then toast it with a ki blast! Baka!" he snarled. "oh yer. that would work" smiled Goku. However, that method failed as well, all the ki blasts they did were too powerful and burnt the bread to a cinder.  
  
"DAD!!! I'M HUNGRY!!!!" wailed Goten clinging onto Goku's leg. "So am I son. so am I." whimpered Goku, "err.. Dad.. Kakarot. don't you need to plug in the toaster to make it work?" asked Trunks.  
  
~The End~  
  
reviews.. Reviews for the writers *waves a cup around labelled reviews * 


End file.
